Viviendo con Endo y Aki
by Inazumasonic
Summary: ¿Cómo hubiera sido la vida de Tenma si Aki y Endo estuvieran casados? ¿Todo eso sería la definición de "familia peculiar"? ¿Los sucesos extraños que rodean a esta "familia" serían también parte de lo que llaman "vida cotidiana"? ¿O habría algo más detrás de todo ese enredo?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí os traigo otro nuevo fic que tenía en mente desde hace ya bastante tiempo (yo y mi precioso mundo donde Endo se casó con Aki...o por lo menos hay una versión del juego donde lo estén).**

 **Creo que por esta no zona no se me conoce mucho ya que suelo subir mis historias de Inazuma en la categoría de juegos en Fanfiction (si os animáis a leerlas os podéis pasar por mi perfil) ¿Qué por qué he subido ésta en la categoría Anime? Sinceramente no lo sé...me ha dado el punto por ahí.**

 **En cuanto al fic, siempre he sentido cierta curiosidad por cómo hubiera sido la vida de Tenma si hubiera vivido bajo el mismo techo que su ídolo (ya tengo admitido que en el canon Endo y Aki no se casan...pero soñar es gratis ¿no?). No sé, en mi opinión si se hubiera elegido la opción Endaki como canon la vida de Tenma (sobre todo el aspecto sentimental fuera del fútbol) hubiera sido bastante más interesante.**

 **La ausencia de sus padres por estar fuera, por muy entretenido que lo tenga el fútbol, creo que hubiera creado cierto hueco en su interior; Endo y Aki hubieran sido los perfectos acompañantes para ocupar ese rol de "padres". Cuando Endo fue "convertido en piedra" en la saga Chrono Stone también hubiera sido un punto sentimental en la relación de Aki y Tenma, ya sabéis: consuelos, preocupación, promesas de traerlo de vuelta...Y muchos ejemplos más ocurridos en la serie que ahora mismo no voy a poner porque me voy enrollar demasiado (como sería los consejos de ambos que ayudarían a la evolución de la personalidad de Tenma con el tiempo).**

 **Repito que esto es mi humilde opinión (y mi corazón fiel al Endaki)**

 **Quizás me equivoco, pero desde mi punto de vista si hubieran sabido aprovechar el tirón habrían creado una relación entre los personajes con bastante dinámica.**

 **Todo esto me llevó a plantearme como hubiera sido la serie hubieran tomado este camino...y aquí estamos. (Aunque ya hubiera hecho algo parecido en mi One-shot "Navidad anticipada")**

 **Les pido disculpas por adelantado si hay fallos de algún tipo en el fic. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo Inazuma y no recuerdo bien todo (además de que aún tengo pendiente terminar la temporada IE GO GALAXY)**

 **Paro ya con todo esto y doy paso al fic.¡Espero que os guste! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

El joven Matsukaze apagó el ruidoso despertador de mala gana. No quería levantarse, ni si quiera para jugar al fútbol, parece increíble ¿no? El loco del fútbol pasaba hoy del balón, pero tenía sus razones. Una llamada, una simple llamada el día anterior y todo pareció enturbiarse de golpe. Sus padres, tan rebosantes de trabajo como siempre, le habían dicho que debían retrasar su visita al chico un mes más…lo mismo que le dijeron el mes pasado. No es que no comprendiera que el trabajo de sus padres era muy importante y que necesitaban traer el dinero a casa; es simplemente que los echaba de menos y se sentía sólo, aunque técnicamente no lo estuviera.

En un principio vivía en los apartamentos Windsor, regentados por su tía Aki, que aunque la llamará así era familia lejana. Ella vivía en la casa de al lado junto a su marido el entrenador Endo Mamoru. El joven recuerda el día que vio a su mayor ídolo entrar por la puerta; casi le da un infarto de la emoción. Luego, tras la insistencia de ambos adultos, pasó a vivir con ellos en una habitación libre que tenían en el segundo piso de la casa. Al chico no le pareció justo vivir de gorra junto a ambos, aunque sus padres pasaran una manutención para su comida y demás. Él se sentía como un intruso, un estorbo en la casa de una pareja felizmente casada; aunque tanto Endo como Aki insistieran que adoraban tener al muchacho con ellos.

Se vistió y bajó la escalera casi obligándose a sí mismo, no tenía ganas de nada; ni siquiera de los entrenamientos de sábado, que justo era hoy. Llegó al pasillo y asomó su cabeza cual espía a la cocina, ahí estaban, Aki tomando un café y Endo dándole un mordisco a una tostada mientras conversaban. Tenma se escondió tras la pared y soltó un suspiro, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero de esa no se libraba. Se terminó por resignar y entró dentro a desgana, como siempre Aki le había preparado el desayuno cosa que lo hizo suspirar otra vez; de nuevo ese sentimiento de estorbo, le pasaba cada vez que la chica lo atendía como una madre preocupada.

-Buenos días.- saludó la pareja a la vez al notar la presencia del chico en la cocina.

-Buenos días.- soltó con una sonrisa falsa y tomando asiento en la mesa.

-¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó Aki.- Tienes mala cara…-otra vez ese tono de preocupación que hacia al chico sentirse mal.

-Pesadillas.-mintió.- Solo eso.

-Si estás cansado intenta no esforzarte demasiado en el entrenamiento de hoy.- habló Endo terminando el desayuno.

-Eh…Hablando de eso, entrenador. Creo que hoy no voy a ir a entrenar.- Endo y Aki lo miraron como a un marciano ¿Era cierto? ¿El chico que algunas veces se escapaba a entrenar con fiebre ahora les decía eso?

-¿En serio? – en cuanto escuchó la voz de su entrenador desvió la mirada, cosa que Aki no pasó inadvertida.- Pero si hoy…

-No pasa nada.- interrumpió la mujer.- Si no te encuentras bien quédate aquí y descansa.- le envió una mirada a su marido y este asintió casi leyéndole la mente.

-Bien, no te preocupes, Tenma.- se puso de pie y metió sus platos en el fregadero.- Yo me marcho ya.- le sonrió a su mujer y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.- Descansa, anda.- dijo para revolverle el pelo al muchacho.

-S…Sí.- logró articular viendo como su entrenador salía por la puerta.

-Sí tienes sueño vuelve a tu cuarto y duerme un poco más.- Aki empezó a recoger la cocina con la ayuda del chico.- Yo me encargo de esto.

-No, no tengo sueño, sólo estoy cansado.- la mujer lo miró extrañada por su explicación.- Además, tengo que sacar a Sasuke a dar un paseo.

-Te he dicho que no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo.- volvió a insistir.

-No, tía Aki. Ya haces demasiado.- antes de que Aki pudiera rebatir el chico salió corriendo fuera de la cocina.- Voy a pasear a Sasuke. Ahora vuelvo.- consiguió oír antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Aspiró con fuerza el aire de la mañana deseando que ese frio aliviara un poco sus sentimientos pero no consiguió el efecto esperado. Se acercó a la caseta de Sasuke, cuando se mudó con Endo y Aki también trajeron su caseta al patio delantero de la casa. Llamó a su perro y este salió de la caseta a paso lento pero moviendo el rabo contento.

-¿Te apetece un paseo?- el perro la ladró a forma de contestación.- Está bien pero te aviso que será largo.

Anduvieron por las calles del barrio, estaban casi desérticas, normal una mañana de un sábado invernal. La mayoría de la gente saldría más tarde a la calle y otra parte ni siquiera se habría molestado en salir de la cama.

Sasuke se volvió a mirar hacia atrás al notar el tirón de su correa. Su dueño había parado de andar. Empezó a tirar para increpar que siguiera andando pero Tenma parecía inmerso en su mundo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento pero automáticamente estaba andando hacia la ribera del río, donde estaba el campo de fútbol y sus compañeros entrenando. Por fin reaccionó al escuchar los ladridos de Sasuke, se giró sobre sus talones y cambió de dirección; no quería ir a la ribera, no quería ver a nadie. Tomó una calle al azar tras otra, algunas ya ni le sonaban pero le daba igual con no encontrase a nadie conocido le bastaba.

Cuando llegaron a un parque desconocido y solitario el perro se negó a seguir andando, y tras varias disculpas por parte de Tenma por semejante caminata que le había metido al viejo perro tomaron asiento en un banco. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, el mismo reloj que Aki le regaló para que fuera consciente de la hora que era ya que más de una vez preocupaba a la chica por llegar demasiado tarde a la casa; el fútbol lo distraía demasiado. Como suponía llevaba horas andando pronto sería la hora de almorzar y ni sabía dónde estaba ni Sasuke estaba por la labor de empezar a andar.

Suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás en el banco ¿Y si no iba a almorzar? Total, no tenía hambre, el desayuno casi ni lo había tocado y no tenía ganas de volver a casa. No. No podía hacer eso. Preocuparía a Aki y encima no llevaba el móvil encima para avisarla de que estaba bien y que no lo esperara. Suspiró, se levantó e increpó un poco al perro para que se levantara pero este lo ignoró por completo; ya estaba viejo y cansado.

Empezó a rascarse la nuca mientras pensaba qué hacer pero al ver que su amigo peludo no estaba por la idea de colaborar decidió dejarlo atado en el banco y darse una pequeña vuelta por el parque. Ese sitio le llamaba la atención, parecía nuevo pero estaba bastante descuidado y por lo que veía ningún niño había jugado allí en bastante tiempo. Columpios rotos, cadenas oxidadas, ni rastro de vegetación por ningún sitio…Le daba bastante pena ese paisaje pero no sólo por la desolación sino por la nostalgia que había empezado a invadirle de buenas a primeras. Cuando era pequeño sus padres lo llevaban casi todo los días a parques de ese tipo y ahora no podían ni ir a verlo una vez al mes. Suspiró otra vez y sacudió la cabeza, quería dejar de pensar en eso; por eso precisamente había salido a dar el paseo.

Sintió una presencia y volteó a mirar un árbol. Juraría haber visto una sombra, seguramente sería un pájaro revoloteando. No le dio importancia, serían imaginaciones suyas, llevaba un día muy raro. Otra vez algo llamó su atención, era Sasuke que había empezado a ladrar muy enérgicamente desde el banco donde estaba atado. Tenma entendió eso como una seña de que podían seguir con su camino pero se detuvo al ver que el perro estaba ladrando hacia otra dirección: un balón viejo. No recordaba haberlo visto en su primera vista general del parque. Se acercó al balón ignorando los ladridos de su perro, le daba curiosidad. Justo cuando estaba a punto de coger el esférico pasó algo inesperado, el suelo empezó a agrietarse. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, el suelo se hundió y Tenma con él.

(...)

Abrió los ojos, el golpe había hecho que se desmayara por unos momentos. Empezó a toser por el polvo que había levantado su caída. Escuchaba los ladridos de un ajetreado Sasuke venir de alguna parte pero aún estaba muy desorientado por el golpe. Cuando pasó su aturdimiento un poco pudo observar con más atención su situación. El suelo se había hundido y él estaba atrapado en el hoyo que se había formado. Miró hacia arriba aún tumbado, era hondo pero con un poco de esfuerzo podría salir. Se dispuso a ponerse en pie pero un dolor intenso en su pierna lo hizo detenerse, de repente empezó a notar peso sobre ésta y al mirarla vio que estaba atrapada entre hierros de los columpios que habían caído junto a él. Intentó librarse de su atadura pero el peso era demasiado para él y el dolor en aumento de su pierna no ayudaba.

Empezó a gritar buscando ayuda pero la única contestación fueron los ladridos de su perro. Se echó hacia atrás rendido y notó una pequeña punzada al apoyar la cabeza sobre la tierra. Palpó con su mano la parte de atrás de su cabeza y cuando la puso sobre su vista vio que la tenía llena de sangre, no mucha para preocuparse pero si lo suficiente como para empezar a ponerse más nervioso.

Mientras miraba su mano a contraluz de la claridad que llegaba de arriba juró ver una sombra, apartó su mano y miró con urgencia mientras volvía a llamar. Nada. Imaginaciones suyas. El golpe le había sentado mal.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo el aturdimiento de la caída iba desapareciendo y el dolor de su cuerpo aumentando. Las punzadas de la herida de la cabeza empezaban a retumbar en su cabeza como un bombo, su espalda se quejaba a cada movimiento que hacía y la presión sobre su pierna no hacía más que aumentar más y más a cada movimiento que daba. Llevaba horas atrapado ahí, su cuerpo estaba empezando a entumecerse y los ladridos de Sasuke se escuchaban ya como un eco lejano. El hambre empezó a hacer su aparición y sus labios secos pedían agua a gritos. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió dar ese estúpido paseo?

Al cabo de un rato el ladrido de fondo de Sasuke despareció, seguramente estaría cansado. La tarde había llegado y el sol de ésta entraba directamente en el hoyo cegando a Tenma y provocándole más sed a cada minuto que pasaba. En un intento desesperado intentó liberar su pierna pero lo único que consiguió sacar fue un alarido de sus labios. Era inútil, pesaba demasiado. Quizás aquello era una señal, si hubiera ido a entrenar nada de eso le hubiera pasado. Además de que por muy triste que estuviera, sus amigos se las habrían apañado para animarlo de alguna forma.

"El entrenamiento" susurró al aire para luego dar un respingo. Su pierna. Ahora se daba cuenta, si la herida era tan grave como le dolía seguramente no podría entrenar ni jugar al fútbol en mucho tiempo; y dentro de poco empezarían los torneos. Todo el equipo contaba con él, no podía defraudarlos. Una vez más intentó quitar el peso muerto del metal, está vez sólo quería ver la gravedad de su herida pero como siempre lo único que consiguió fuer un punzante dolor.

Se rindió. Estaba cansado. Cerró sus ojos y en su camino al mundo de los sueños empezó a recordar involuntariamente aquello que había intentado evitar durante todo el día. El helado que iba a tomar con sus padres todos los domingos, las tardes en el parque, la angustia que sentía en el veterinario cada vez que Sasuke enfermaba, el cálido abrazo de su madre que lo aliviaba, las palmaditas en la cabeza de su padre…Así hasta que cayó rendido al sueño.

(...)

Se despertó. No entendía cómo pero había caído en un sueño profundo. Miro al cielo y por el color de este no tuvo ni que mirar el reloj para saber qué hora era. Los colores de tonos naranjas que apoderaban el cielo le dieron la respuesta. Oía los ladridos de Sasuke de nuevo, seguramente eso fue lo que lo despertó. Pensó en intentar gritar otra vez pidiendo ayuda, pero desechó esa idea al instante; nadie había pasado por allí en todo el día. O quizás sí, Endo y Aki estarían preocupados y seguro que lo estarían buscando. Con esa idea en la cabeza y con la boca seca por la sed se dispuso a pedir auxilio pero el sonido de una voz procedente del exterior lo frenó.

"¿Sasuke eres tú? ¿Dónde está Tenma?" Reconocía esa voz masculina aunque los ladridos de Sasuke le impidieran casi escuchar. Tomó aire y grito con fuerza.

-¡Entrenador Endo! ¡Estoy aquí!- tras escuchar la voz de Endo responder a su llamado suspiró aliviado. Esa pesadilla se acercaba a su fin.- ¡Estoy en el agujero! ¡Tenga cuidado al acercarse el suelo no es de fiar!- recordó advertir. Lo que le faltaba para rematar el día es que se quedarán atrapados los dos.

La cabeza del entrenador asomó por el agujero y Tenma creyó ver un ángel. Por fin lo habían encontrado. Tuvo que contener las lágrimas de alivio que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien, Tenma?- preguntó preocupado a la vez que un inesperado Kido asomaba la cabeza junto a él.

-¡Tengo la pierna atrapada! ¡No puedo moverme!

-Vale, tranquilo.- empezó a bajar con cuidado al hoyo mientras se dirigía a su compañero.- Kido, avisa a la ambulancia. Yo me encargo de esto.

-Ten cuidado, este suelo no tiene buena pinta.- advirtió antes de coger el teléfono.

-Tenma.- empezó a hablar cuando llegó junto a él.- Voy a intentar quitarte esto de encima. Seguramente dolerá ¿Crees que podrás aguantarlo? – el joven castaño asintió.- Bien. A la de tres. Una, dos, tres.- el entrenador del Raimon puso toda su fuerza en levantar el objeto mientras su jugador aguantaba como podía el dolor. Consiguió levantarlo más de lo que lo había hecho Tenma anteriormente, pero aún no era suficiente.- Esto no funciona. Kido, ven, ayúdame.

-Ya voy.- dijo tras colgar el teléfono y empezar a bajar con cuidado.

-No te preocupes, Tenma. Te sacaremos de aquí.- puso su mano sobre la cabeza del chico y le envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora que consiguió relajar un poco al muchacho.- ¿Listo, Kido?- su compañero asintió.- A la de tres. Una, dos… ¡Tres!- está vez el amasijo de hierros se levantó a más altura y Tenma consiguió arrastrase fuera mientras ahogaba un grito sordo.

Estaba jadeante. Por fin se había librado de ese peso muerto en la pierna pero se sentía muy cansado y no sabía muy bien por qué. Se dejó caer despacio de espaldas en la tierra e intentó recuperar el aire.

-Esto tiene mala pinta…-escuchó decir a Kido. Lo que lo hizo incorporarse de golpe y mirar su adolorida pierna. Efectivamente, tal y como sospechaba, había bastante sangre brotando de un corte gigantesco y con muy mala pinta. Por unos segundos creyó desmayarse pero unas manos sobre sus hombros hicieron que volviera su cabeza para encontrarse con su entrenador que, como siempre, tenía esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que conseguía calmarlo.

-Todo saldrá bien…-alcanzó a escuchar justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

(...)

"Todo saldrá bien"…Aquellas palabras retumbaron una y otra vez en sus sueños. Todo parecía blanco cuando abrió los ojos. Cuando por fin consiguió enfocar la vista se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Endo y Aki.

-Entrenador Endo…Tía Aki…-empezó a susurrar para llamar su atención.

-¡Tenma!- exclamó emocionada la mujer mientras tomaba la mano del chico y dejaba escapar alguna que otra lágrima de alivio.

-¡Por fin despiertas!- esta vez era Endo quien hablaba con alivio.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?-estaba aún un poco aturdido.

-En el hospital.- contestó Endo.- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Ah…-un flashback fugaz cruzó su mente.- Estaba atrapado…-susurró. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y palpó su cabeza, tenía una venda. Acto seguido, con urgencia y alterado, retiró la manta que lo cubría para dar paso a la vista a su pierna vendada.- Yo…

-Contusión en la cabeza, moratones en el cuerpo,- lo cortó Endo.- y un corte bastante feo en la pierna; aunque afortunadamente no está rota.- continuó serio y cruzado de brazos.- No vas a poder jugar al fútbol en bastante tiempo…

-Entrenador, yo…lo siento.- se disculpó sorprendiendo a ambos acompañantes.- El torneo de Fútbol Frontier se acerca y yo ahora voy y me lesiono…-los ojos claros del chaval se llenaron de arrepentimiento mientras sus dos acompañantes lo miraban sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio te estás disculpando por eso?- cuestionó el hombre- Eso es lo de menos. Lo importante ahora es que estás bien.

-Nos tenías muy preocupados.- empezó a hablar Aki.- No aparecías y encima como siempre te dejaste el móvil en casa. Creo que te tendrías que disculpar por eso y no por caerte por accidente.- su tono dulce de siempre había cambiado a reproche.- ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba!

-Ah…Lo siento, tía Aki.-soltó apenado, luego notó la mano de Aki apretar la suya con calidez y la miró a los ojos.

-Prométeme que no me volverás a preocupar así.- ahí estaba, de nuevo ese irresistible tono dulce al que el joven contestó con una sonrisa mientras asentía.

-Tus amigos también están preocupados.- Endo sacó su móvil y se lo mostró- No paran de preguntarme cómo estás a cada minuto.

-Parece que he armado bastante alboroto.- comentó entre risas.

-Cuando Aki me contó que no habías vuelto a la hora del almuerzo todos se ofrecieron a buscarte.- empezó a explicar.- Saben que siempre coges el balón pero se te olvida el móvil.- hizo una pequeña pausa para reír junto a los otros dos.- Nos dividimos en grupos y empezamos la búsqueda por los sitios que más frecuentadas, pero al no encontrarte nos empezamos a temer algo malo.

-Yo lo temía desde que salió por la puerta. Estabas muy raro hoy, Tenma. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, es que…-empezó a divagar buscando una excusa.- Tenía ganas de despejarme y buscar sitios nuevos ¿sabes? – no sonó muy convincente pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

-Y tan nuevo. Te alejaste mucho. Si no llega a ser por Sasuke Kido y yo jamás te hubiéramos encontrado…

-¡Eh! Hablando de Sasuke ¿Dónde está?- al fin había recordado preocupado que su viejo amigo lo acompañaba.

-Aoi se está encargando de él.- empezó a explicar Aki.- Dice que parece bastante cansado y no para de dormir.

-No me extraña…Le di un paseo muy largo y no paró de ladrar desde que me caí en el hoyo…-se sentía algo culpable. Su viejo perro no estaba para esos trotes.

-Te quiere mucho. Se preocuparía mucho al verte caer.

-Sí…La verdad es que no entiendo por qué se hundió el suelo…-se casi preguntó a sí mismo.

-Yo sí, es más, ya está denunciado.- soltó Endo. Los ojos de Tenma se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué dice, entrenador?- estaba confuso por esa respuesta.

-Ese parque estaba cerrado por peligro de derrumbamiento. La erosión del terreno había creado varios agujeros en el parque. – explicó serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Se supone que debía estar señalizado pero allí no había ninguna advertencia. Kido fue a poner la denuncia mientras te atendían.

-Va…Vaya…Eso es muy peligroso. ¿Y si llega a estar el parque lleno de niños?

-Creo que eso es lo más raro.- continuó el entrenador.- No estaba señalizado pero aun así no había ningún niño a la vista.

-Quizás fuera porque el parque estaba muy sucio y viejo.- continuó Aki.- Yo jamás llevaría a mi hijo a un sitio así.- ante la palabra "hijo" Endo se ruborizó un poco por unos segundos y miró hacia otro lado.

-No tiene por qué ser así, tía Silvia. Los niños un poco más mayores van en grupo al parque. – miró al techo por unos segundos pensativo.- Además, recuerdo que me caí al agujero por acercarme a coger un balón que había allí en medio.

-Un balón eh, cómo no.- el joven rio avergonzado cuando la chica lo miró algo molesta y alzando una ceja.

-Lo que quiero decir es que seguramente sería de algún niño que jugara allí.-terminó por aclarar.

-¿Y ninguno se cayó en un hoyo como tú? – preguntó no muy seguro de la afirmación Endo.- No sé, no me suena lógico. El terreno estaba muy mal.- Tenma le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Los niños pequeños pesan menos que yo. Quizás será por eso que no se hundió el suelo.

-Para nosotros sigues siendo nuestro niño pequeño.- dijo sonriente Aki imitando un tono materno a lo que su marido le contestó afirmando y riendo divertido.

-¡Ti…Tía Aki! – exclamó rojo y avergonzado.- ¡No digas esas cosas!- ambos adultos no pudieron evitar empezar a reír mientras Tenma les recriminaba molesto.-¡No tiene gracia! ¡Además de que ya no soy un niño!- el sonido de los nudillos golpear la madera acompañado del chirriante sonido de la puerta abrirse interrumpió las risas y los gritos.

-Veo que ya estás despierto.- habló un hombre mayor, alto, pelo grisáceo y bata blanca. Por lo que Tenma dedujo sería su médico. Endo y Aki por su parte se pusieron de pie para recibirlo.

-Y bien, doctor. – se dirigió Endo.- ¿Ha salido todo bien?- el viejo sonrió.

-La radiografía de la cabeza muestra que no ha sufrido nada grave. Eso sí, debe guardar el máximo reposo posible y venir cada tres días el hospital para curarse la pierna.- Endo y Aki asintieron.- Todo lo demás está bien. Esta noche la puede pasar aquí. Ahora firmaré el alta y mañana por la mañana podrán marcharse.

-Muchas gracias por todo, doctor.- los tres hicieron una pequeña reverencia con respeto.

-No se preocupen. Sólo hago mi trabajo.- miró al joven y volvió a sonreír.- Procura descansar, has tenido un día duro.

-Sí, doctor.- todos hicieron otra reverencia de gratitud y el doctor salió de la habitación.

-Ya lo has escuchado, Tenma. A dormir.- Endo no sonó con mucho tono autoritario pero Tenma no pudo evitar tomarse eso como una instrucción parecida a las que daba cuando entrenaban.

-¡Sí, entrenador!- exclamó enérgico.

-Je. Hasta para eso pones entusiasmo.

-¡Oh! – la voz de la chica llamó la atención de ambos.-Antes de que te duermas será mejor que hables con tus padres. Están muy preocupados.- dijo para sacar el móvil, marcar el número y entregárselo al joven.

-S…Sí…-no estaba muy convencido de hacerlo pero aun así tomó el teléfono.

El teléfono sonó. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos y de repente una voz femenina al otro lado. Era su madre y sonaba bastante preocupada.

- _¡Aki! ¿Cómo está Tenma?_

-Mamá, soy yo.- un poderoso y sonoro "¡Tenma!" cruzó su oído a toda potencia.

- _¿¡Tenma!? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien?_ \- las preguntas eran atropelladas, se le trababa la lengua.

-Un poco sordo gracias a ti pero por lo demás estoy bien.

Y así comenzó una larga conversación. Explicación de lo ocurrido, consuelos al llanto de su preocupada madre, aguante de una pequeña pero preocupada regañina por parte de su padre y una sentencia de su madre cuya palabras exactas fueron "que le den al trabajo, mañana mismo estamos allí". Tenma insistió en que no tenían por qué pero un intento de llevarle la contraria a una madre decidida era una batalla perdida, y él lo sabía.

Tras la ajetreada, algunas veces tristes otras graciosa y otras rara, conversación con sus padres llegó el turno de sus amigos. Al parecer el entrenador Endo les había enviado un mensaje a todos diciendo que el chico estaba despierto y en buenas condiciones; en cuestión de segundos el teléfono empezó a sonar. Amigos preocupados, amigos con complejo de madre que en parte de su conversación les daba otra regañina, amigos que se reían de su situación (pero de buena fe, sólo querían molestarlo un poco)…Aquella noche descubrió una amplia gama de personalidades en sus compañeros que algunas veces había pasado por alto. Cada vez que colgaba el móvil este volvía a sonar, era como si hubieran sacado papeles para turnarse. Las horas de conversación pasaron, Endo y Aki quedaron rendidos al sueño en las incómodas sillas del hospital y Tenma los observaba mientras escuchaba la voz cansada de su amigo Tsurugi al otro lado del teléfono.

Descansar no iba a hacerlo mucho, pero por lo menos sabía que siempre tendría buena compañía pasase lo que pasase.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y dejéis algún que otro review ;)**

 **Si alguien quiere aconsejarme sobre el fic (por algún error que haya visto o lo que sea) que sepa que es bien recibido ^^. Me gustan los consejos/críticas constructivas, son una ayuda para mejorar :D.**

 **Me despido ya y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)**

 **¡Hasta otra!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí vuelvo con la segunda parte del fic ^^.**

 **No lo aclaré antes (aunque creo que ya lo habréis deducido), pero este fic no tiene inicio en el comienzo de IE GO, sino que pasa tras IE GO galaxy (que veré este verano -.-U...), así que imaginaos que en la época de IE GO Endo y Aki han estado casados (como he hecho yo durante toda la serie 8D)**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y favoritos, y espero que os guste el capitulo :)**

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenece... ¡si lo hicieran esto sería realidad en la serie y no un maldito fic ÒWÓ! Va...me relajo, el instinto Endaki sale cuando menos me lo espero -.-U**

* * *

Colgó el teléfono. Todo aquello no le cuadraba pero había testigos. Según el ayuntamiento esa zona llevaba señalizada desde hace más de un año y los vecinos del barrio decían haber visto señales de advertencia. En cambio, cuando ellos llegaron no había ni un mero cartel. ¿De qué iba todo eso? Quizás algún graciosillo habría quitado los carteles.

Su propia suposición no lo convenció demasiado. Tomó el teléfono y marcó veloz. Tras unos pocos tonos una voz masculina contestó.

-Dígame.

-Goenji, soy yo, Endo.- contestó.

-Hola, Endo. ¿Qué tal está Tenma?

-Está bien, aburrido por no poder jugar al fútbol pero bien.

-Es igualito a ti. Parece que sea familia tuya y no de Aki.

-¿Tú crees? – se rascó la nuca avergonzado. Por su parte, Goenji pudo imaginarse la sonrisa boba que se le habría formado a su amigo.- Goenji, necesito comentarte una cosa. ¿Podemos quedar en el club de fútbol?- el delantero guardó silencio por unos segundos, seguramente se estaría preguntando de qué iba eso ahora.

-Está bien. Te veré allí después del almuerzo.- Endo se sorprendió al ver que su amigo no le preguntaba el porqué de la cita.- Te dejo. Ahora mismo estoy ocupado. Luego nos vemos.- acto seguido colgó dejando a Endo llamando hacia la nada.

-¿Goenji?- suspiró resignado y colgó el teléfono al no obtener respuesta- Tan hablador como siempre.- comentó para sí mismo.

-Tenma.- la voz de su mujer llamó su atención- ¿Qué diablos haces? – la curiosidad sobre esa pregunta hizo que Endo se dirigiera al salón encontrándose con una Aki con los brazos en jarra y rostro enfadado, y a un Tenma sentado en el sofá intentado dar toques a un balón con su pierna buena.

-Tranquila, no es para tanto.- contestó el joven mientras seguía con lo suyo. Aki frunció el ceño y le arrebató el balón.- ¡Jo! ¿Por qué haces eso? Estaba a punto de batir mi record.- se quejó con un puchero infantil.

-¿Qué parte de guarda reposo no entiendes, Tenma? – empezó a recriminar.- Ya eres mayorcito para que tenga que andar detrás de ti. Al final vas a ser un niño pequeño después de todo.-terminó recordando su conversación del otro día en el hospital.

-Venga, venga.-Endo sintió el deber de intervenir.- No os pongáis así.

-¡Me pone de los nervios!

-¡Es que me aburro!

Ambas voces empezaron a dirigir su ataque al joven entrenador lo cual lo dejó algo descolocado. Cuando terminaron sus argumentos de queja, de los cuales el pobre Endo casi no se había enterado porque hablaban uno por encima del otro, dirigieron su mirada hacia el ex portero reclamando una opinión por su parte.

-¿Y bien?- habló Aki.

-¿Qué opina, entrenador? – completó Tenma.

Ambos siguieron insistiendo con la mirada mientras Endo los miraba algo asustado y preguntándose quién le había mandado abrir la boca. Suspiró y empezó un debate mental consigo mismo.

Por un lado tenía a su esposa Aki, desde que el joven cayó en el hoyo ella había estado detrás de él para que se estuviera quieto y guardara reposo; puede que sonara a regañina pero simplemente se preocupaba por el muchacho. Y ahí estaba la otra parte, Tenma. Durante la semana iba por las mañanas a clase y estaba entretenido, pero las tardes y los fines de semana eran otra historia. Terminaba los deberes rápido y aparte del fútbol no tenía mucho más hobbies, además de que parecía no poder parar quieto. La primera semana de cojera Endo se ofreció a llevarlo al entrenamiento sólo para que viera las estrategias y demás que estaban practicando, pero tuvo que cambiar de idea el día que sus compañeros casi lo echan a patadas de allí cuando se metió en mitad del campo con muletas y todo (aquellas "patadas", aunque fueran brutas, eran un gesto de preocupación).

Se frotó la sien desesperado, aquellas miradas increpadoras le estaban empezando a dar dolor de cabeza. Suspiró y tomó una decisión.

-Tenma, a mí también me encanta el fútbol y me imagino cómo te sientes, pero esto no puede seguir así.- habló intentado dar un tono extraño autoridad no exageradamente duro.- Tienes que parar quieto o no te recuperarás jamás ¿entiendes? – Aki asintió triunfante ante la contestación y Tenma lo miró fastidiado por la derrota.

-¡Pero, entrenador!- empezó a quejarse.

-Ni peros ni peras.- le cortó. No estaba contento de tener que hablarle así al muchacho pero la única forma de que se recuperara en buenas condiciones era que se estuviera quieto, muy al pesar del chico.

-Jo…-miró fastidiado y con cierto aire triste al suelo tras suspirar.

-No te pongas así. Mientras más descanses antes te recuperarás y podrás jugar al fútbol.- intentó consolarlo. El joven se rindió y sonrió.

-Está bien. Me estaré quieto.- esta vez se dirigía a su tía.

-Um…-Aki miró pensativa el balón. Por un momento Tenma pensó que la mujer acabaría cediendo por lástima.- No me fio. Guardaré esto con llave.-Ups. Ese no era el efecto esperado…

-Venga, Aki.- Endo había seguido a su mujer hacia el pasillo.- Tampoco hace falta ponerlo todo tan exagerado.- Aki le envió una mirada de reojo que lo heló por unos segundos; conocía esos ojos. Su mujer era siempre dulce y buena, pero cuando algo la enfadaba de verdad y lanzaba esa mirada era mejor no enfrentarse a ella.- La verdad es que tienes razón, mejor evitar riegos.- "cambió de opinión" mientras miraba con una sonrisa forzada hacia otro sitio que no fueran los ojos de su mujer.

-Pon la mesa, el almuerzo está casi listo.- ordenó mientras subía las escaleras.

-De…De acuerdo.

(…)

-¿A dónde vas?- acababan de terminar de comer. Ella lavaba los platos y su marido los secaba y guardaba en su sitio.

-He quedado con Goenji para hablar de un asunto.- Aki le envió una mirada preocupada.- No te preocupes, no es nada importante.- le mostró su sonrisa tranquilizadora y ella asintió.

Terminaron de recoger lo que quedaba en la cocina y el joven subió a su cuarto para vestirse. Llevaba todo el día de domingo en pijama, y la verdad es que con el frio invernal que hacía fuera no le apetecía ni lo más mínimo quitarse su cómodo y calentito pijamita. Cuando se vistió bajó como un rayo por las escaleras y se asomó al salón para informarles a su invitado y a su esposa que se marchaba ya.

-Me voy ya.- anunció.- Intentaré no tardar mucho.

-¿A dónde va, entrenador?- preguntó curioso el chico.

-Al club de fútbol.- se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer demasiado tarde.

-¿Puedo ir?- preguntó ilusionado.- Quiero ver a los chicos.

-Hoy…Hoy no hay entrenamiento, Tenma.- contestó mientras intentaba evitar esa mirada de corderito que le estaba lanzando el muchacho.- Tengo que hablar con Goenji sobre una cosa…

-¿Y no puedo acompañarle?- volvió a insistir. Endo juraría que los ojos del muchacho ahora brillaban el doble.

-Lo siento pero no, es un asunto entre nosotros dos.- contestó algo seco para los oídos de Aki, lo que hizo que se preocupara.

-Pensé que no era nada importante.-habló Aki.

-Bue…Bueno, que no sea importante no significa que no sea privado.- tartamudeó como respuesta, aunque por el gesto de Aki supuso que no sonó muy convincente.- Me tengo que ir ya. No quiero hacer esperar mucho a Goenji.- dirigió su atención en Tenma, quien lo miraba algo decepcionado, y sonrió.- No te preocupes, ya te llevare otro día.- su esposa fingió una tos molesta para llamar la atención.- Si te portas bien…

(…)

La tarde, como esas dos últimas semanas, estaba siendo demasiado monótona. Tenma estaba tirado más que tumbado en el sofá, con la pierna mala en alto y pasando los canales de la televisión con gesto aburrido ¿Por qué nunca daban algo bueno los domingos? Apagó el televisor, sabía que a la décima vuelta de zapping no iba a aparecer algo interesante así por las buenas. Suspiró aburrido y miró al techo pensativo. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y unos pasos dirigirse al salón.

-Ya he sacado a pasear a Sasuke.- habló Aki.- Se ha portado bastante bien y…-paró al ver que el chico estaba embobado mirando al techo e ignorándola por completo.- ¿Tenma? ¿Qué haces?

-Me aburro.- esa era la milésima vez que el chico le daba esa respuesta y la joven estaba empezando a hartarse ya.

-¿Y ves algo interesante en el techo?

-Hay una mancha en forma de perrito, ya es más de lo que hay en la tele…

-¿Una mancha?- repitió confusa para mirar al techo y toparse con un gran borrón gris dibujado en este tal y como decía el muchacho.- Ay no, lo que faltaba. Ahora tenemos humedades.- se quejó tras suspirar.- Mañana tendré que llamar para que vengan a arreglarlo.

El sonido del timbre captó la atención de ambos. Aki se fue a abrir la puerta y Tenma pudo deducir, por el sonido de las voces, de quienes se trataban. Shinsuke y Aoi asomaron la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta del salón para saludar con una sonrisa y un alegre "hola" a su convaleciente amigo. A este se le iluminó la cara sin casi poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó Aoi mientras ambos invitados tomaban asiento en el sofá.

-Aburrido.- contestó Aki en lugar del muchacho con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo sabemos. Lo repite bastante en clase…- habló Shinsuke.

-¿En serio que no tienes nada para entretenerte?-preguntó Aoi.

-Sí lo tiene.- interrumpió Aki antes de que el muchacho pudiera abrir la boca.- Libros, videojuegos, películas, música, perro, estudiar…Pero lo único que quiere hacer es…

-Jugar al fútbol.- completaron los invitados al unísono con una sonrisa.

-Tenma, necesitas más hobbies…- dijo Aoi con cierto aire de reproche. Tenma rió avergonzado y Aki suspiró cansada.

-Creía que jamás encontraría a nadie tan obsesionado con el balón como Mamoru.

-Se refiere al entrenador ¿verdad?- preguntó el más pequeño a lo que la mujer asintió.

-Mamoru era como tú, Tenma, bueno…sigue siendo como tú.- Tenma empezó a rascarse la nuca sonrojado y con una sonrisa boba, le encantaba eso de que lo compararan con su ídolo.- Además, también tenía que estar detrás de él como un niño pequeño cuando se hacía daño para que se estuviera quieto.-Al castaño se le desencajó el rostro y sus amigos no pudieron retener sus carcajadas.

-Tía Aki, no hacía falta el comentario…-susurró molesto por lo bajo.

-Voy a preparar un bizcocho.- ignoró por completo al chico.- ¿Os apetece?

-¡Sí!- contestaron al unísono los invitados. Aki asintió sonriente y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Bueno… ¿Algo nuevo aparte de tu aburrimiento, Tenma?- preguntó Shinsuke.- Me extraña que no tengas por aquí un balón aunque sea para mirarlo.

-Lo…Lo tenía…-susurró por lo bajo avergonzado.- Pero tía Aki me lo quitó…

-¿Te lo quitó? ¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Porque sí…

-¿En serio? – la chica alzó la ceja increpándole con la mirada y el chico sintió el deber de confesar.

-¡Sólo estaba dando unos toques al balón con la pierna buena! ¡No sé qué tiene de malo!- exclamó molesto.

-Eres de lo que no hay- dijo Aoi tras suspirar molesta.

-Niño pequeño.- rió por lo bajo Shinsuke provocando un reproche por parte de su amigo, estaba cansado de que últimamente todo el mundo lo llamara así.

-Aki ha hecho bien.- Aoi interrumpió las quejas de su amigo.- Si no te estás quieto no te vas a recuperar nunca.- el centrocampista juraría que la voz de su amiga sonó por unos instantes como la voz de su tía, o quizás sería el hecho de que tenían el mismo tono de reproche.

-No empieces tú también.- se quejó con un tono seco y de fastidio mientras se recostaba en el sofá.- Ya tengo suficiente con tía Aki.- Aoi gruñó por lo bajo y se puso de pie bruscamente.

-Desde que te caíste a ese hoyo estás insoportable.- se cruzó de brazos y esperó alguna respuesta de su amigo, pero este solo miró hacia otro lado molesto mientras Shinsuke observaba la escena algo incómodo.- Llevo dos semanas aguantando tu mal humor, creo que hoy me merezco un descanso.- puso rumbo a la cocina y Tenma hizo el ademán de detenerla pero se arrepintió en el último segundo.-Le pediré a Aki que me enseñe a hacer su famoso bizcocho- fueron las últimas palabras que oyeron antes de que la chica desapareciera por la puerta.

El aire se tornó tenso. Tenma miraba otra vez al techo intentado adoptar una postura despreocupada pero el pequeño gesto arrepentido de su rostro lo delataba, quizás ella tenía razón después de todo.

Esas últimas semanas había estado algo raro y quizás un pelín quejoso…bueno, bastante quejoso, tenía que admitirlo; pero tenía sus razones. Él siempre había sido bastante inquieto desde que era pequeño y eso de casi no poder moverse lo ponía de los nervios. Todas las mañanas de clase atosigaba a sus compañeros con sus quejas y por la tarde, cuando la chica venía de visita, que había sido más de una vez, la acosaba con el mismo tema…Quizás se estaba empezando a pasar.

Shinsuke lo miró de reojo y luego devolvió su vista a la puerta por la que se había marchado su enfadada amiga.

-Parecen un viejo matrimonio…-susurró para sí mismo

-¿Has dicho algo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Nada…-contestó nervioso.- ¿Te apetece hacer algo para entretenernos?

-Quiero jugar al fútbol.- contestó serio. Parece que su reproche interior había desaparecido y no había aprendido nada de él.

-Sin balón no hay fútbol.

-Entonces habrá que conseguir uno.- tomó sus muletas y se puso en pie rápidamente.

-¿De dónde?- preguntó confuso mientras torcía su cabecita.

-Buscaremos el que me ha quitado tía Aki.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Seguro que lo ha escondido en el mismo sitió que lo guardó la vez que rompí la ventana del patio.

-¿Rompiste la ventana del patio y te castigó sin balón? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Tenma sabía perfectamente qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo: "Niño pequeño"

-Fu…Fue un accidente.- tartamudeó avergonzado.

(…)

Llegaron al lugar señalado por Tenma: el pequeño trastero en el jardín trasero de casa. Tuvieron que apañárselas con el más mínimo cuidado para salir de la casa sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta; cualquiera que los hubiera visto hubiera pensado que eran unos espías o unos locos.

Tenma abrió la puerta corredera con algo de trabajo, estaba bastante dura del poco uso. Cuando se abrió por completo ambos amigos miraron con atención el interior en busca del ansiado balón, pero nada. Ambos se miraron decepcionados y confusos.

-Que raro, la última vez estaba aquí.

-¿Estará allí arriba?- Shinsuke señaló a la parte más arriba del trastero donde había una repisa la cual estaba tan alta que no podían ver que había allí.

-Podemos probar.

-Pero si no llegamos. Está demasiado alto.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Venga!- el joven Matsukaze se agachó como mejor pudo ayudándose de sus muletas.- Súbete a mis hombros

-¿Qué?- exclamó alterado- ¡Ni hablar! ¿Estás loco?

-Confía en mí.- dijo con una sonrisa segura. Shinsuke dudó por unos momentos pero finalmente suspiró rendido. Conocía a su amigo, si quería el balón lo cogería costase lo costase con o sin su ayuda. Lo mejor sería hacerle caso.

-Está bien…- obedeció la orden de su amigo no muy seguro y subió a sus hombros con el mayor cuidado que pudo. Tenma se incorporó poco a poco manteniendo el equilibrio lo mejor que podía con sus muletas. Sus manos temblaban, le estaba costando mantener el peso extra.

-¿Y bien? – articuló con trabajo. Estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no flaquear con las muletas.- ¿Ves algo?

-Mucho polvo.- comentó mientras registraba con la mirada- ¡Ahí está!- exclamó emocionado mientras tomaba el deseado balón.

Para mala suerte de ambos el grito de emoción hizo que Tenma perdiera la concentración y acabara perdiendo en su lucha por mantener el equilibrio. Menudo tortazo…

(…)

-Lo metemos en el horno y en veinticinco minutos estará listo.-explicó la mujer cerrando el horno.

-Muchas gracias por enseñarme cómo se hace.- agradeció con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-No hay de que.- contestó con una sonrisa.- ¿Te gusta cocinar?

-Eh…Yo…Esto…Bueno…-tartamudeó nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.- No sabría decírselo, a mi madre no le hace mucha gracia la cocina y yo supongo que sentía curiosidad por usted.

-¿Curiosidad? – Repitió confusa.- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno,- su nerviosismo aumentó, parecía su amigo la primera vez que vio a Endo cara a cara.- Tenma habla mucho de lo bien que cocina usted y por eso me gustaría aprender alguna de sus recetas.- Aki sonrió con ternura, le recordó a sus viejos tiempos cuando ella preparaba con ilusión bolas de arroz especialmente para su portero favorito; y este y su despiste lo compartía con todo el equipo.

-Si ese es el caso, puedes pedirme ayuda para aprender siempre que quieras.

-¿Sí?- exclamó emocionada- ¡Muchas gracias!-Un estruendoso ruido proveniente del exterior captó la atención de ambas que se miraron confusas. -¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Vayamos a ver.- ambas emprendieron paso hacia el patio trasero y se encontraron con la escena que Aki llevaba sospechando todo el camino.- Lo sabía…

Allí, en medio del patio, rodeado de bártulos y cómo no de un balón, estaban tirados el pequeño Shinsuke y el inquieto Tenma. El más pequeño estaba tirado encima de su amigo, aún desorientado por el golpe y el centrocampista miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa y avergonzada a las dos chicas.

-Teníais razón. Me estaré quieto…

(…)

-¿Seguro que no te has hecho daño?- preguntó preocupada mientras tomaba asiento junto a él.

-Ha sido más el golpe que el daño. Estoy bien, de verdad.- guardaron silencio unos segundos.

Shinsuke y Aoi se había marchado hace rato ya que estaba oscureciendo. Desde el momento en que salieron por la puerta y él joven se quedó solo con su tía el ambiente se había tornado incómodo alrededor del chico, aunque ella no parecía enfadada. Su tía no le regañó tras su caída y eso lo tenía algo desconcertado. Quizás la mujer había deducido que el joven por fin había aprendido la lección, cosa que era cierta. Tenma se sentía bastante culpable de no hacerle caso a las advertencias del entrenador, su tía y sus amigos. Mañana en clase se disculparía con Aoi, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo con Aki

Tomó aire, sabía cómo aliviar ese ambiente culpable que lo rodeaba.

-Tía Aki yo…-empezó a hablar pero fue detenido por el repentino ladrido de su perro- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué le pasa?

-Iré a ver.- Aki se levantó del sofá y puso rumbo a la entrada. Al llegar unos leves toquecitos provenientes de la puerta llamaron su atención- ¿Pero qué?- se apresuró a abrirla para ver de dónde provenía ese ruido y para su sorpresa se encontró a su marido de rodillas en el suelo observando sus llaves con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Mamoru? ¿Qué haces?

-Aki… ¡Hip!…recuérdame… ¡Hip!…que apriete la cerradura con tornillos….¡Hip!…no para de moverse.- el incesante hipeó hizo que esa frase durara bastante.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Ya has bebido? Pero si sabes de sobra que no aguantas el alcohol.- regañó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sí sabes cómo me pongo pa' qué te casas conmigo?- Aki suspiró cansada.

-Yo que sé…- frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Eso era el asunto que tenías que hablar con Goenji? ¿Iros de cervezas?- Endo negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba ponerse de pie apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

-El pelo gomina…-aunque ya no llevara ese peinando el entrenador del Raimon se seguía refiriendo a él así cada vez que bebía de más- se… ¡Hip!… se marchó a los cinco minutos de hablar con él.

-¿Y te fuiste tú solo de cervezas?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¡Qué va!- exclamó ¿contento? Mientras alzaba los brazos, pero tuvo que corregir su postura rápidamente ya que casi pierde el equilibrio.- Me encontré con un tío muy raro con cara de pez globo.

-¿Te fuiste con un desconocido raro de cervezas?-preguntó confusa, a cada momento la historia se ponía más interesante. Endo negó otra vez con la cabeza.

-De… ¡Hip!…De desconocido nada. Estaba jugando al…al…fútbol cuando me lo encontré. Ya sabes… ¡Todo al que le guste el fútbol es amigo mío! – proclamó emocionado. Aki suspiró algo molesta.- Hablamos… ¡Hip!…de lo mucho que nos gusta el… fútbol y me invitó a una cerveza…¡Hip!

-Una detrás de otra ¿no?- alzó una ceja y se cruzó de nuevo de brazos. Se notaba a kilómetros que estaba muy enfadada.

-¿Qué? ¡Hip!...No, no, no. Te juro que sólo me he bebido una.-hizo un claro énfasis en la última palabra.

-A mí no me engañas. Sé que no toleras muy bien el alcohol pero eso de que con sólo una ya vengas así de borracho no cuela, Mamoru.

-¡Te juro que es verdad! – se defendió algo molesto.

-Anda y entra ya.- no estaba dispuesta a aguantar sus excusas baratas por más tiempo.- Te prepararé un café o un cubo de agua fría para tirártelo a la cabeza, a ver si así te espabilas un poco.- el hombre se quedó durante unos segundos mirándola fijamente sin articular palabra alguna. -¿Mamoru?- de repente se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla y empezar darle besos en la mejilla.

-¡Ay! ¡Que guapa y que buena eres! – la mujer no sabía si sentirse alagada por lo que le decía o si enfadarse porque sólo lo decía cuando estaba borracho.

-¡Para ya!- se quejó mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima- ¡Apestas a alco…!- paró en seco su lucha por librarse de él y lo olfateo. Era extraño, venía borracho como una cuba pero no olía nada a alcohol- Que raro…- Endo la soltó de repente sorprendiéndola de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está mi jugador favorito? – dijo emprendiendo rumbo al salón- ¡Tenma! – lo llamó alegre al verlo sentado en el sofá con el pie en alto.

-Entrenador ¿está borracho?- preguntó algo sorprendido, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué de todas formas había escuchado la conversación del pasillo.

-Tenma,- Endo se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó la mano del chico. Cualquiera que hubiera visto aquella escena fuera de contexto hubiera pensado que le iba proponer matrimonio al joven.- sé que Aki y yo no tenemos planes de tener hijos por el momento… ¡Hip!…pero si por un casual no pudiéramos tenerlos me gustaría pedirte una cosa… ¡Hip!…Tenma Matsu… ¡Hip!…kaze ¿Te gustaría ser mi hijo?- el centrocampista pestañeó dos veces sorprendido, no se creía la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Me…Me alaga esa oferta, entrenador, pero yo ya tengo padres y espero tenerlos por mucho tiempo…-contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa. A su entrenador se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas sorprendiendo el doble al pobre Tenma.

-¡Hip! ¡Seas mi hijo o no te seguiré queriendo igual! – exclamó para abalanzarse a abrazar al chico pero el tirón de orejas que le dio su mujer lo paró justo a tiempo.

-Deja de decir tonterías…

-¡A ti también te quiero mucho aunque te lo diga poco! – se libró del tirón de orejas y la abrazó. La mujer suspiró y empezó a darle palmaditas en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

-Venga, venga. ¿Por qué no te echas un rato? – Endo asintió entre sollozos borrachos y se acurrucó en una esquina del sofá junto a Tenma. En cuestión de pocos minutos estaba roncando como si nada.

-Parece que al entrenador no le afecta muy bien el alcohol…-comentó el chico con una sonrisa forzada. Aki suspiró.

-Si yo te contara…

-¿Sasuke sigue ladrando?

-Eso parece…

-Qué extraño… Iré a ver qué le pasa.- se disponía a tomar sus muletas pero Aki lo frenó.

-Yo iré a ver lo que le pasa. Tú quédate aquí y échale un ojo a Mamoru, por favor.

-Está bien.- Aki salió por la puerta y Tenma se quedó observando a su entrenador roncando. Parecía murmurar de vez en cuando en sueños algo sobre fútbol, pero si despierto con la borrachera era difícil entenderlo en sueños ya era casi imposible.

Tenma soltó una risita al verlo. Estaba mal, estaba pero que muy mal reírte de tu ídolo y entrenador en ese estado pero, por favor, quién no se iba a reír con semejante escena. Tenma tenía que admitir que el entrenador borracho era de lo más entretenido; el aburrimiento que lo acosaba estas últimas semanas había desaparecido en una simple cómica escena familiar.

De la nada, algo llamó su atención dejándolo atónito cuando por fin apartó la mirada de su entrenador. En la ventana del salón, podía verse a un sujeto borroso en la oscuridad obsérvales desde el jardín. El individuo llevaba la boca tapada por un pañuelo y portaba un balón de fútbol entre sus pies. Tenma se quedó helado, empezó a dar leves codacitos a su entrenador mientras lo llamaba por lo bajo sin apartar la mirada del sospechoso sujeto. Nada, Endo estaba demasiado hundido en el mundo de los sueños como para volver por las buenas.

El sujeto alzó una pierna hacia atrás y Tenma pudo adivinar qué iba a hacer, lo que le permitió tirarse al suelo junto a su entrenador antes de que el chut que había atravesado la ventana e impactado contra la pared les alcanzara.

-¿Qué diablos?- se preguntó a sí mismo. Alzó la mirada hacía la habitación cuando se incorporó un poco. Todo estaba lleno de cristales provenientes de la ventana y el balón se había quedado clavado en la pared formando un pequeño cráter a su alrededor. Ese tiro era muy potente.

El sujeto entró por la ventana rota con otro balón entre sus manos. Se acercó a ellos, quienes seguían tirados en el suelo. Se detuvo y clavó su vista en Endo quien seguía roncando en el suelo como si nada. Tenma, que se encontraba tirado al lado de su entrenador, se interpuso desafiante en la mirada del individuo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- preguntó enfadado y nervioso. El extraño se limitó a obsérvalo fijamente empezando así a poner más nervioso al joven. Soltó el balón de sus manos y se dispuso a chutar contra ellos. Tenma se limitó a cerrar los ojos esperando un golpe que no llegó. Abrió los ojos extrañado y vio como algo había golpeado la cara del tipo haciendo que se desplomara hacia atrás- ¿Eh? ¿Una sartén?- susurró sorprendido.

-¡Tenma!- escuchó la voz de Aki- ¿Estáis bien?- Tenma dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del salón donde se encontró con su tía, rodillo de amasar en mano, en pose defensiva.

-¿Ti…Tía Aki?- susurró incrédulo por la escena. Ella se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- dijo apresuradamente mientras ayudaba al aún sorprendido muchacho a incorporarse.- ¡Mamoru! ¡Venga!- empezó a gritar a su marido. Este se removió un poco en sueños.

-Aki, ahora no estoy de humor para mimos.- masculló aun durmiendo.

-¡Pero qué leches estás diciendo ahora!- gritó enfadada y sonrojada.

-¡Oh, oh!- Tenma advirtió alarmado cómo el sujeto estaba poniéndose de pie. Parecía aún confuso por el golpe, sacudió la cabeza y le envió una mirada de odio a Aki; ella soltó al muchacho y se puso en pose amenazante con el rodillo delante de los chicos.

-¡No te acerques!- advirtió con autoridad. Sus manos temblaban, se notaba que estaba nerviosa y algo asustada. El hombre extraño tomó una de las muletas de Tenma que estaban tiradas en el suelo y se abalanzó a atacarles.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Tenma mientras intentaba incorporándose agarrándose al sofá.

Aki consiguió parar el golpe con la amasadora pero el individuo le doblaba en fuerza por lo que cedió tras unos momentos. No llegó a golpearla pero la fuerza con la que la había empujado hizo que cayera al suelo totalmente indefensa. Se disponía a propinarle otro golpe con la muleta; este sería el golpe final, pero el joven Matsukaze, que por fin se había incorporado, no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a su tía.

-¡De eso nada!-gritó tomando impulso con su pierna buena y haciéndole un placaje al intruso que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo.

No le tomo mucho tiempo al sujeto para propinarle una patada en el pecho al chico y quitárselo de encima, pero fue suficiente tiempo para que Aki tomara el rodillo y le golpeara con toda su fuerza en la cabeza aprovechando su despiste. El intruso cayó inconsciente de espaldas.

Aki respiraba agitadamente, la adrenalina liberada en su cuerpo había acelerado su pulso a cien por hora. Tomó aire profundamente para tranquilarse y se acercó al joven quien seguía resentido de la patada en su pecho.

-¡Tenma!- exclamó preocupada y tomó la cara del muchacho entre sus manos.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…Sí, no te preocupes.- le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y ella lo abrazó con fuerza.-Gracias por cuidar siempre de mí, tía Aki…

(…)

Había sido un día bastante largo y el montón de papeles acumulados en la oficina no había ayudado a su mal humor. Simplemente quería llegar a su casa en los apartamentos Windsor y relajarse un poco con una buena cena y una gran jarra de cerveza.

Por fin giro la esquina para llegar la calle donde estaban sus apartamentos pero algo captó su atención y lo alarmó. En una de las casas que había junto a los apartamentos había varios coches de policía con las luces encendidas y un motón de vecinos curiosos que observaban la escena en corrillo. Él conocía ese sitio.

-¡La casa de Endo!- exclamó Kogure para sí mismo mientras emprendía carrera hacia allí.

Se abrió paso entre los curiosos y observó la situación con atención. La policía sacaba a un sujeto esposado a cual Sasuke no paraba de ladrar. El ex defensa estaba seguro que, si no fuera porque estaba atado, aquel perro hubiera mordido a ese tipo; se le notaban las ganas en los ojos.- ¿Qué rayos ha pasado?- preguntó a una de sus vecinas de los apartamentos.

-Parece que alguien ha entrado a robar a la casa de Aki y ha intentado atacarlos.- contestó la mujer preocupada.

-¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendido y alarmado. No se lo pensó mucho, esquivó a varios policías que habían custodiando la entrada (gracias a sus habilidades futbolísticas le resulto fácil) mientras aclamaba a pleno pulmón: -¡Soy amigo de la familia!

Cuando llegó al salón se encontró con una habitación llena de cristales rotos y muebles dañados. Aki y Tenma estaban sentados en el sofá mientras un policía terminaba de tomarles declaración.

-¡Aki!- la llamó alarmado captando la atención de todos.

-Kogure ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida por la repentina aparición de su inquilino.

-¿Qué qué hago aquí? ¡La pregunta es qué diablos ha pasado aquí!- estaba ajetreado y nervioso, no sabía si por el estrés acumulado del trabajo o por la repentina escena que lo rodeaba.

-Se coló un tipo en casa y se puso a atacarnos.- contestó Tenma.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido. Luego reparó en que Endo se encontraba roncando en el suelo.- ¡No me digas que han drogado a Endo!

-¡Que va a drogarlo ni drogarlo!- exclamó claramente enfadada.

-Es una larga historia…-habló Tenma con una sonrisa forzada. Kogure por fin empezó a relajarse un poco al ver que todos estaban bien.

-Venid a mi apartamento, os invito a cenar. Habéis tenido un día más duro que yo por lo que veo.- ofreció con una sonrisa que se esfumó al reparar por fin en lo más destacable de la habitación: un balón incrustado en la pared.- Y me contáis qué diablos ha pasado aquí con más detalle…

-Muchas gracias, Kogure.- agradeció la mujer con una sonrisa tierna la cual Tenma imitó. Endo por su parte se removió en sueños y soltó un sonoro ronquido.- Si este se levanta iremos encantados….- completó mientras se aguantaba las ganas de pegarle una patada a su querido marido en la cara. Tenma rió nervioso, al contrario de Kogure que soltó su típica risita burlona.

* * *

 **Muajaja Me sabe mal poner a Tenma a actuar como un niño pequeño ya que, a mi parecer, él actúa de una manera más madura que Endo a su edad en la serie...pero el aburrimiento es muy malo y puede descolocar al más tranquilo de todos (¡Creedme! ¡Lo he vivido! XD)**

 **En cuanto a la pelea de Aki y Tenma me gustaría comentar que justo tras escribir esa parte busque mi (polvoriento) Inazuma Eleven Strikers y tras hacer un par de cosas me encontré en el club con que Tenma y Aki estaban discutiendo y Endo estaba en medio de los dos con cara de "¿Qué hago yo aquí en medio? :D" . Sé que es una tontería comentar esto, pero es que me hizo mucha graci;, parecía que el fic había cobrado vida XD (ojalá :'D)**

 **Y el recuerdo de Aki sobre las bolas de arroz (por si sólo habéis visto la serie) lo he sacado del primer juego...que la pobre le hace un montón de bolas de arroz a Endo y este (con el despiste que lo caracteriza como a mi -.-U) va y lo reparte con todo el equipo...He de reconocer que buen corazón no le falta a Endo pero, tío... XD.**

 **La verdad es que este capi me ha quedado más largo de lo que pensaba, pero bueno...quizás compenso con eso mi repentina ausencia (sí, otra vez ausente XD) por los próximos exámenes. Aún así intentaré escribir la continuación (que creo será más corta que este) en algún que otro hueco.**

 **Ya sabéis, si veis algún error o queréis darme algún consejos son bien recibidos :)**

 **¡Me despido ya y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! :)**

 **¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
